Mejorando
by Annbones
Summary: Ella realmente està mejorando...


Còmo me gustarìa ver esto en la serie! Pero como no creo que pase, mi musa me obliga a escribirlo...

Espero que les guste

Aclaraciôn: ¿Cuàntas veces voy a repetir que no soy Hart Hanson, que sòlo hago esto porque me gusta Bones y porque mi musa me amenaza?

**Mejorando**

Llevaba un cierto tiempo queriendo hacer aquello. Pero sabía que tenía que ser en aquel momento, por más inoportuno que pareciera.

En parte se sentía mal, no era propio de él esconderse, él era un soldado, era valiente, no huía.

Pero no es que esto fuera peligroso, es que no quería arriesgar aquel momento.

El embarazo no estaba tratando muy bien a Huesos. Le había contado que había vomitado todas las mañanas de aquel primer mes antes de contárselo, las nauseas y los mareos eran compañeros diarios, y el sueño era algo que se había multiplicado.

Ahora, ya en el segundo mes, estaba algo mejor en las mañanas, pero igualmente al llegar la noche parecía que en lugar de dormirse, se desmayaba en la cama. Ella misma reconocía que nunca había tenido el sueño pesado, pero ahora, prácticamente sólo se despertaría si irrumpiera una banda de música en la habitación. Contribuía mucho a su cansancio la frase que la antropóloga le repetía ahora varias veces al día: "Sólo estoy embarazada, no inválida", y en la que se escudaba para mantener su ritmo de trabajo.

Pero igualmente dormía como si fuera que no lo hubiera hecho en días.

Y él, de alguna manera, se aprovechaba.

Cuántas noches de esas dos semanas desde que supo del embarazo había pasado a su lado en la cama, observándola mientras descansaba.

Mirando cada uno de los rasgos de su rostro, relajados en el sueño. Pensando cómo le gustaría que el bebé fuera una niña, para que se pareciera a ella. Vigilando sus pesadillas, un par de noches atrás había gritado su nombre suplicando que no atendiera ese teléfono, y no necesitaba tener poderes psíquicos para saber a qué se refería.

Y ahora, desde hacía unos días, contemplando su vientre apenas, apenas hinchado, y en ocasiones (muy de madrugada, cuando ella estaba profundamente dormida) acariciándolo con suavidad por encima de las sabanas.

Hubiera querido abrazarla, dormir pegado a ella y a su hijo, pero aún no se atrevía. Después de todo, ni siquiera estaban viviendo juntos oficialmente aún. Sólo habían acordado que serían una pareja, que lo intentarían, y ella le había dejado claro que no quería que le hablara de casamiento, pero que, juntos o no, no lo separaría de su hijo.

Y aunque se sintiera egoísta, no podía dejar de esperar las noches que pasaban juntos para mirarla, detectando los pequeños cambios producidos en ella por el embarazo. Quería notar cómo crecía su vientre, como sus caderas cambiaban, como su cuerpo le daba la bienvenida a aquel ser que sería su hijo. El hijo de los dos. O hija.

- ¿Booth? – preguntó de pronto la voz somnolienta de la antropóloga haciendo que el agente se sobresaltara, no había notado que ella estaba despertando.

La miró, repentinamente alarmado, como un niño al que descubren en una travesura.

La antropóloga lo miraba extrañada, él estaba acostado sobre un lado, vuelto hacia su lugar, recargaba la cabeza en un brazo y tenía el otro sobre el estomago de ella, con tanta delicadeza que apenas lo sentía.

La Dra. se sentó en la cama, de pronto entendiendo la situación, y lo miró ceñuda.

- Te dije que estaba mejorando – espetó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho – Creí que lo habías entendido.

- Yo… lo siento, Huesos, no quería despertarte – balbucea el agente, retirando el brazo.

- No es porque me hayas despertado – aclara ella de manera tajante.

La expresión del hombre era de desconcierto, si no estaba enojada porque la había despertado ¿entonces qué pasaba?.

- Sé que estabas tratando de tocarme, lo noté – comienza ella a explicarse, y en su voz ya no se nota enojo, sólo impaciencia – Y por más ridículo que eso sea en esta etapa del embarazo… - se muerde el labio, en un gesto de duda – Me gusta – termina susurrando, al tiempo que inclina la cabeza, ahora con una leve expresión de vergüenza.

Booth apenas tiene tiempo de sonreír, descubriendo el significado de sus palabras, cuando ella ya se está girando para volver a dormirse, conteniendo un bostezo.

Sin embargo, unos segundos después, se da vuelta de nuevo, y lo mira, otra vez impaciente.

- ¿Qué esperas para abrazarnos? – pregunta, y el agente se acomoda a su lado rápidamente, abrazándola por la espalda. Pero es ella quien dirige la mano de él a su propio vientre, y coloca encima la suya, antes de cerrar los ojos. Y él la aprieta levemente contra su pecho, sintiendo sus cabellos hacerle cosquillas en la nariz y cierra los ojos, feliz.

Cuando ya cree que está nuevamente dormida, otra vez lo sobresalta su voz, decidida como siempre.

- Y mejor que ya duermas, que mañana te necesito despierto para ayudarme a mudarme aquí.

* * *

><p>Comentarios, crìticas, sugerencias, etc... ya saben donde ;)<p>

Besos

Ana


End file.
